Demographics of South Burkilina
This article is about the demographic features of the population of South Burkilina, including population density, ethnicity, level of education, health, economic status, and religious affiliations. South Burkilina has, throughout most of its history, had a small population compared to all the Jarradian states, but recently after the communist collapsing it experienced a population boom, which has not been seen in any state for a long time. Other states from 2000-2010 have followed the South Burkilian trend from 1990-2000 population boom. Because of this boom, the population density can be compared in the moderate section. However, the South Burkilina Civil Unrest had halted the population growth in 1999. It conditioned of continued warfare, mass starvation and emigration. It was by far the most different demographic trend the state had ever experienced, as now the population grows a lot less than it used to be. Experts say that the population would be 5-6 million by 2025 if the civil unrest had never happened, but positive trends show the total increase will be rising in the upcoming years. Only after the unrest, the population grew slowly. From 2005 until 2008, the population increase of South Burkilina slightly was rising, but not by much. Because of the trend of decline, the people who had emigrated South Burkilina had returned which gives positive growths of around 35,000 - 40,000 people per year. Immigration has picked up since the civil unrest, but is still lower than the peak by far. Consequences of the huge population boom from 1990-2000 is the population is relatively young. The birth rates had declined rapidly however, but the elderly population is one of the lowest in the Jarradian Union. The population is expected to grow in the upcoming years, and there has been no prediction of a possible declining population. The total population will be in 2020 at 4,743,550 people. They expect the population to be 7,016,182 people in 2050, a 74.87% increase. European cultures had always been centered in South Burkilina, making it a very culturally diverse country. The La Tianamen had mainly occupied the entire state until it disappeared before the establishment of the Jarradian Confederation. In 2010, the birth rate is around 13.5 per 1,000, and the death rate is around 10.3 per 1,000 and a net-migration rate of 2.3 per 1,000 people. It has a moderate growth rate (0.90%) but it is below the Jarradian Union average and the total Jarradian average. Vital statistics of South Burkilina Demographic statistics The following demographic statistics are from South Burkilina's Central Statistics Office (CSO), the Jarradian Union and the CIA World Factbook. Population Figures from the CSO. : 3,871,096 (2006 est.) : 3,906,064 (2007 est.) : 3,941,032 (2008 est.) : 3,976,000 (2009 est.) : 4,012,004 (2010 Census) : 4,056,952 (2011 est.) : 4,118,473 (2012 est.) : 4,188,021 (2013 est.) Age structure : 0–14 years: 21.7% (male: 449,549 female: 425,068) (2010 census) : 15–64 years: 67.0% (male: 1,296,659 female: 1,383,362) (2010 census) : 65 years and over: 11.3% (male: 192,328 female: 265,040) (2010 census) Sex ratio : at birth: 1.22 male(s)/female : under 15 years: 1.04 male(s)/female : 15–64 years: 0.93 male(s)/female : 65 years and over: 0.72 male(s)/female : total population: 0.93 male(s)/female (2010 census) Infant mortality rate : total: 6.95 deaths/1,000 live births (2011) Life expectancy at birth : total population: 83.59 years (2011) : male: 81.23 years (2011) : female: 85.96 years (2011) Total fertility rate 1.63 children born/woman (2010 census) HIV/AIDS – adult prevalence rate: 0.0% (2010 census) - people living with HIV/AIDS: 450 (2010 census) Nationality : noun: South Burkilinans or : adjective: South Burkilinan Nationalities in South Burkilina Jarradian: 2.7%, European countries: 14.0% , Africa: 0.8%, Asia: 2.4, America's: 0.5% Ethnic groups Jarradians are the most dominant group in South Burkilina. Of the 4 million residents, 3,298,128 of them have noted themselves as Jarradian in the 2010 census. This means they compromise 82.2% of the total population. The largest immigrant groups, with over 10,000 people, are the Romanians, Germans, Polish, Estonians, Algerians and the Chinese. This means that 713,878 people are from different countries, which represents 17.7% of the total population. Religions Jarradian Orthodox 86.8%, No Religion 4.4%, Old Believers 3.0%, Anglican 0.8%, Protestant 0.6%, Roman Catholic 0.5%, Methodist 0.3%, Other 2.1% (2006). In an South Burkilian social poll published on Sept 15 2010, 20% of those surveyed said they went to a religious service more than once a week. Geographic Population Distribution : Urban population (areas with >1,500 people): 83.5% (2006) : Rural population: 16.5% (2006) Languages Jarradian, just like all states in the official and most commonly spoken language. It is spoken by 87% of the population Romanian language is the 2nd most common language, and is being proposed to the another official language is South Burkilina. Approximately 8% of the total population speak it as their mother tongue. 4% of the population speak German. At least 70% of the population have a good or full knowledge of the English language. }} Literacy : definition: age 15 and over can read and write :total population: 99% :male: 99% :female: 99% (2003 est.) See also *Demographics of the Jarradian Union *Demographics of the United States of Jarrad External links *Census site Category:Demographics of South Burkilina Category:United States of Jarrad